1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to presenting a user with information relating to one or more items stored in a refrigerator.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are refrigerators having displays on the front surfaces thereof. For example, stock information of foodstuffs stored in the refrigerators and so on are displayed on the displays.
For such refrigerators, there has been proposed a technology in which display of stock information is changed according to a user's preference, physical constitution, and health condition to present appropriate information to the user (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-85173).